Magic School
Magic School is a magical school created by the Elders to teach young witches how to control the magical powers. History Creation Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was destroyed by witches whose magic was untrained, which was also the reason for other catastrophes. These prompted the Elders to create Magic School in order to prevent such destruction to occur again by training them to use magic properly. They shielded and cloaked the school and its grounds, and they even made it impossible for its inhabitants to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from demons and warlocks. However, the only Elder willing to run the school was Gideon, one of the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Magic School for thousands of years. 2003 to 2004 By 2003, Magic School had acquired many professors, including Mrs. Winterbourne, Mr. Feeney and Miss Donovan. Gideon was also still the Headmaster and continued to protect and run the school. During that year, some of the students began to make pranks by using their magic, such as transforming the North Dorm into a gingerbread house and setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. However, one student, the Telepath Zachary, used his power to tap into the powers of Herman, a Conjurer. Using Herman's power, Zachary summoned the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman targeted what his Conjurer considered evil, which, as well as thieves, included teachers. One by one, the Horseman decapitated the teachers, who didn't die because of the enchantment on the school. Fortunately, the Charmed Ones arrived and vanquished him before the school could be closed down. They were beheaded when they cast the spell to vanquish the Horseman but then were reattached when he was vanquished. Zachary soon left to spend more time with his family. After this, the school was visited frequently by the Halliwell sisters. School Description Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or good supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell casting, potion making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman is magically created and begins to decapitate faculty, staff and students. Fortunately the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises (except for demons and other evil beings), and the Horseman's effects are soon returned to normal. Magic School was originally run by Gideon but after it was revealed that he sought to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt), Wyatt's father, Leo, killed Gideon, thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews was able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly took over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. It is also insulated against temporal changes i.e. people in place at Magic School would not be affected by any shifts to the current time line in the outside world. Magic School is a magical structure of unknown size and shape. The main hall is said to be endless and connects the different sections of the school. Aside from classrooms, the nursery and student living, there are also dungeons. At one point, Phoebe Halliwell has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a female student named Enola. The library of Magic School is home to hundreds if not thousands of books containing all kinds of magical subjects. The library is overseen by Miss Donovan. The library also contains various books from the mortal world, including Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. The former Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, once tried to band many of these books of a number of ungrounded reasons. Other Institutions Currently, Magic School is one of three magical institutions known, the others being Newcastle College of the Magical Arts and the Knox Academy. Portals The school is set apart in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. If a witch concentrates themselves, they can see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs. List of Portals to Magic School * A portal in the Halliwell Manor * Golden Gate Bridge (presumably) * A deserted cottage Students Staff Members Headmasters * Gideon; One of the most powerful Elders, was made Headmaster of the school, and he served as Head for years, employing teachers such as Mrs. Winterbourne for the nursery, Mr. Feeney for Telekinesis classes, and Sigmund as his assistant. After Gideon's corruption and later death at the hands of Leo, the school was to be closed, as there was no one willing to fight this decision of the Elders. * Paige Matthews: After learning that Magic School was going to be closed down after Gideon's death, she decided to fight for Magic School. She eventually changed Odin's mind about Magic School's closure, and was surprised to learn that she would be made the new Headmistress. She originally was excited, after finding the line of work stressful, overwhelming, and time-consuming, she considered resigning. After she hired Drake dè Mon as a Literature Professor and made Miss Donovan his teaching assistant, she resigned and Leo took her place. * Leo Wyatt: After falling from Grace, Leo's wife, Piper, told Leo that he would make a good replacement for Headmaster. After making sure that it was okay with Paige, he became the new Headmaster. He was highly popular as Headmaster, and even taught Advanced Combat classes. However, he left after assuming a new identity, leaving the school defenseless against Evil. A group of demons and demonic-beings later managed to break into the school after Zankou had broken through the defensive shields. All of the students and teachers fled and went into hiding. Over a year later, the Charmed Ones reclaimed the school and Leo returned to teaching. He then became the Headmaster once again, and a teacher of Modern Magic. Other Staff Known Classes * History of Magic * Historical Arts * Modern Magic * Literature * Corporealization * Levitation * Telekinesis * Potion Making Advanced Classes * Advanced Combat * Advanced Spell Casting * Advanced Potion Making * Advanced Magic * Advanced Orbing * Advanced Telekinesis * Advanced Magical Compositions Notes and Trivia * It has been stated that no good being can be killed in Magic School, unless the defenses are lowered. * Magic School could be located near the Golden Gate Bridge, as students have been able to look out a window and see the bridge. However, the school exists on another plane. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Locations Category:Location Category:Schools